My Sasuke
by Crimson Lawliet
Summary: Naruto keeps distracting the stubborn Uchiha, who can't help but love the blonde anyway. NaruSasu. Sasuke's POV. Mild canon setting; non-canon actions.


_He licked the shell of my ear and smirked against my skin, sending chills all over my naked body._

_I was shaking in his hands, unaware of how much movement he was making above me, just aware of how much my body ached to be touched by him._

_"Flawless." I heard him whisper as he continued kissing and licking down my body._

_My eyelids felt heavy when he reached my stomach. He caressed me very lightly in circles around the area that wanted to be touched the most._

_Suddenly, I sat up, grabbing his hair and forcing him to look at me. "If __**you **__don't do this, I'll tie you up and make you watch while __**I **__do it."_

_I was completely serious._

_It seemed like he understood._

_"To yourself?" His eyes glinted with a mischievous light. "You'd do it...to yourself?"_

_I smirked, letting my other hand fall to my entrance. "Yeah. I would. Do you want me to?"_

My concentration was lowering rapidly. I was supposed to be training with Sakura and Kakashi but Naruto was the cause of my current problem.

He just wouldn't let me live it down, would he?

"_Come _on, Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei's waiting for us!"

Follow him or not?

He was up to something, I was sure of it from the strange emphasis on that word. Naruto caused me nothing but problems.

And strange times.

But, since I didn't want to get one of Kakashi's sermons today, I followed the blonde.

As it turned out, he didn't do anything, but I was sure that he was going to.

_He took my body and made me lean over him, catching my eyes with his own. I was leaning over his tanned, muscular body and staring at him with my ebony eyes._

_Even as I stared, I could feel his hands roam my body for a minute before stopping at the small of my back._

_"Sasuke. Ride me."_

_I blushed slightly, ashamed of his words. They were too blunt, too sudden, and it took me a moment to actually do anything._

_But I lifted my hips up awkwardly, spreading my hands across his chest to keep me steady, and slowly let his engorged member into my heat. _

_His eyes never left mine. They kept watching me, searching me, and they didn't miss a single move I made._

_I closed my eyes to break away from that overwhelming power he had, and let myself leisurely rock onto him, getting used to feeling him inside me._

_It felt so __**good**__._

_However, I could only go so fast on top of him, and so I settled for a sensually slow, but satisfying, rhythm._

_And then I heard him growl, so I opened my eyes as I moved, making sure not to interrupt my movements at all, lest the wonderful feeling leave me._

_His eyebrows were knit in what seemed to be concentration. When he looked up into my eyes again, he groaned and thrust upwards sharply, making me temporarily lose my balance._

_"Ahh..." I moaned, the desperate, sinking feeling came to me, so I went faster._

_Embarrassing as it was to feel like you were literally bouncing on top of another person's penis, there was another part that felt exceptionally well._

_Blissful._

_Sinful._

_He thrust up into me countless times, earning too many sounds from me as we went. His hands clawed at my hips with feral determination and possessiveness. _

_I was his possession._

_He lifted one hand to tangle it in my hair as we went even faster than before._

_Just before I came, he mouthed words akin to, "I love you, Sasuke."_

_I panted, exhaling stiffly. "Damn...moron. Warn me before you...come into my bedroom...like that again."_

_He smiled, not feeling regretful at all for having woken me up in the middle of the night to sex me up._

This was getting weird. All I could do was remember the nights we spent together. It was freaking me out, to say the least.

"Sasuke, you _coming_?" Naruto yelled.

I grit my teeth, extremely annoyed. He was on cloud nine, thinking he'd gotten the best of me.

I glared at him, grabbing his collar and yanking him to face me. "Shut up, Naruto. I've _had it _with your little bouts of innuendo. We did it. It happened. _Shut up_."

He grinned. "Awww, is my little Sasuke mad at me? You know, you could pass for a kitten. I should get you some kitten ears!"

Narrowing my eyes, I carefully, but forcefully, punched the top of his head. "I'm _not _dressing up as a kitten to please your sexual fantasies."

"But I please all of yours."

I paled, eyes widening.

Then I narrowed them once more.

"Dobe."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

My back arched against him, bliss sparking every nerve, muscle and bone in my body. He could feel it. I was sure he could.

"Sasuke."

With the sinful way he said my name, you'd think he'd be talking about the explicit details of sex itself.

"Sasuke." He nipped my collarbone as he massaged the hot mass of flesh between my legs.

For fear of losing control, I held on to his shoulders, my hair spread out against the pillow and my eyes painfully closed. I bit my lip out of habit because it was as if, every time we did this, the noises I made came all too easily.

I was panting, my breath mingling with the moist, wet air. The candles surrouding us did not make the heat any more bearable.

"Sasuke." As he sighed, my name on his lips, he slowed his motions, making me impatient. I tried to thrust my hips into his hand, but he held me down with his strong body. "Sasuke, I want you to do as I say."

I writhed against him, not caring about his words and only wanting friction, causing him to growl lowly and push me down harder.

I glared up at him, finally opening my eyes. "What?"

It came out more like a wimper than a demanding question.

He just gazed back at me through a lusty, overbearing look and smirked. "Prepare yourself."

My eyes widened a bit. "Excuse me?"

"Prepare yourself, Sasuke." He stroked my entrance with his index finger, barely even touching it. He then kissed the tip of my member, which caused me to shiver. "I want to see you do it."

At this point, I was so far into it that, if I didn't do this, I was going to kill something. Preferrably something that wasn't alive.

So, I kept my eyes locked on his bright blue ones as I reached in between us, and further down, for my hole. I used one hand to hold it open while I took two fingers and penetrated myself.

My eyes closed. This was more work than I was used to doing during...**ahem**.

"Sasuke." I heard him say my name again, but I didn't open my eyes. I continued stretching and feeling myself.

I felt the walls that were so tight around my fingers. I felt flesh.

Then, as I was starting to feel the climax, Naruto slapped my hands away from my entrance and kissed me on the mouth. I grabbed at the soft white sheets underneath me and let him enter me quickly.

I bit my hand to keep from making any noise. It hurt like a bitch, yes it did, but I wasn't a virgin _anymore_, thanks to a certain blonde, so I was more used to it.

I could feel his hands travel up my sides and to my hand, pulling it out of my mouth. "Let me hear you, Sasuke."

I glared at him, panting out the only word that came to mind. "Bastard."

He chuckled above me, trailing his lips up and down my neck as he moved. "Sasuke."

My eyes closed as he kept thrusting into me, but I could feel his eyes scanning my face constantly. There were always two extremes with him. Mad or happy. Disgusted or horny.

Horny was the equivalent of happy, apparently.

"Ahh!" I screamed through clenched teeth. "Naruto, if you make me bleed...I'm kicking your ass..."

I felt him smirk against my skin. "Wouldn't you rather do something else to it?"

My ears registered those words too well, for my taste, and I ended up digging my nails into his arm as a response.

He hissed. "All right, all right."

Naruto thrust harder, and I could tell he was getting close to his climax.

How the hell had he gotten me in this position again? Oh, yeah. He came to talk to me about Sakura's birthday party.

He was _happy_. Great.

"Damn it, Naruto, I'm _human_, remember?" It was as if he really wanted to rip me into pieces.

"What? Do you want to be treated like a blushing virgin, Sasuke?"

I grabbed his chin, drawing him closer to me. "_Fuck you_."

He smirked, and thrust into me even harder, making my hands fall to the sheets again. "Don't be like that, Sasuke." He put his mouth to my ear and breathed. "My Sasuke."

I trembled beneath him against my will.

His laugh filled the room.

And I continued trembling. "Ahh...just wait...until tomorrow. I'm seriously going to beat you...till you can't breathe."

Naruto smiled down at me, coming very close to his release. "Sasuke."

My hands fisted the sheets below me as I came, shaking all over.

I guessed that something about me comming got Naruto there too, because I quickly felt myself filled with a milky, sticky liquid.

As I panted into the thin air, I glared half-heartedly at Naruto, who had his head placed conveniently between my neck and shoulder. "Get the fuck off me. You're heavy."

"I love you too, my Sasuke." Naruto smirked.


End file.
